


97% :)

by maggiewrites



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Little bit of angst, M/M, Nagisa in thigh-highs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rei being a huge nerd, Riding, dom!rei, nagirei - Freeform, rei ans nagisa are third years, reigisa - Freeform, thirsty as hell for eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiewrites/pseuds/maggiewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei has spent an entire month preparing, studying, and slaving over this test.<br/></p>
<p>Nagisa hasn't.<br/></p>
<p>Nagisa gets a great score.<br/></p>
<p>Rei doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	97% :)

**Author's Note:**

> the result of over-the-top skype discussions.

Rei fidgeted in his chair, waiting anxiously as the teacher passed by each student’s desk, handing back a slightly thick, familiar packet of paper. It was the History test they had taken at the beginning of the week, and supposedly, it was the hardest of the year – next to Final Exams, that is. Rei had studied for weeks on end, staying up late into the night and making little time for anything else (much to Nagisa’s dismay) and he was _sure_ he’d gotten all the material down. Albeit, there was a couple questions he could never remember the answers to, and it worried him immensely.

 

He glanced over at Nagisa, a few desks over, who seemed to be doodling on the desk. His face didn’t show one ounce of worry, not one _speck_ of it, and Rei rolled his eyes. He loved him, he really, really did, but sometimes his lack of concern for his grades was concerning. Ever since last year’s incident, he had been trying harder, but there was still some carelessness in the ‘school’ area. They had tried a couple times to study together – Rei being the tutor, of course – but it always ended… well, _messy_.

 

Nagisa looked up from the desk to Rei, and smiled. Rei gave him a weak one in return; it was the best he could manage considering he felt like he was going to throw up.

 

“ _It’ll be fine, Rei-chan.”_ He mouthed, and winked at him. Rei gave a quiet chuckle and shook his head, marveling in how a few simple words from his boyfriend could easily assuage any anxiety that held him prisoner.

 

He was going to mouth something back, but his view was suddenly blocked by the teacher, who handed him his packet with a smile.

 

“Good, job, Ryugazaki-kun!” She whispered, and continued on down the row. Rei felt his heart flutter as held the heavy packet, his stomach churning. If she had said good job, she meant it, right? It wasn’t unusual for a teacher to tell him that, in fact, it was unusual if a teacher _didn’t_. With this in mind, he exhaled deeply, and finally turned it over.

 

_97%  :)_ _  
_

He stared at it. It was all he could do; if he were to open his mouth he’d probably start to cry. Rei was devastated – no, _beyond_ devastated, and he immediately felt a large lump form in his throat. Running his fingers through his hair, he tried to relax, but it was impossible. What were his parents going to say? Even though he had prepared a full month ahead of time, he still hadn’t gotten a perfect?  


 

He tried to swallow the ball in his throat, and looked over to Nagisa, who had just received his own test. His eyes were shining and he had a large grin on his face, which must’ve meant he’s done well. Rei knocked on his desk once – their signal to get each other’s attention – and Nagisa whipped his head around to face Rei.

 

_“97%. You?”_ Mouthed Rei, a little shakier then he had intended. Nagisa blinked once, twice, looked at his paper, then looked back up to Rei, with a sort of timid expression.

 

“ _98%._ ”

 

Rei felt his jaw go slack, and he started to hear an awful ringing in his ears. Never, _never_ had Nagisa ever _once_ gotten a higher test score than him. Sure, history was his strong point, but a ninety-eight percent? Unheard of.

 

Of course, Rei was proud. He knew Nagisa had studied as best he could for this test and that anything above a 95 was a huge accomplishment for him. He felt happy, really, but there was also this sick sort of feeling deep in his stomach. Why had Nagisa done so much better than him? Did Nagisa really deserve it?

 

Rei turned away from Nagisa and adjusted his glasses, keeping his eyes on the clock above the door. He was being childish, he knew that, but he also knew that if he were to talk to Nagisa right now, he’d say things he really wouldn’t mean to say. The last thing Rei wanted was to hurt him.

 

There were several knocks, each one louder than the last, but Rei kept his eyes trained on the clock, watching as the second hand circled the numbers. When the bell rang, he immediately packed up his stuff and left without even a quick glimpse in Nagisa’s direction. They had to coach swim practice today after school, so Rei knew he’d have to talk to him _eventually_ , but he wanted to avoid confrontation for as long as he could.

 

Nagisa must’ve sensed that Rei was upset, because he didn’t make an effort to talk with him for the rest of the day. He let Rei cool down – which he was _very_ thankful for – and by the time swim practice rolled around, Rei’s twisted feelings had left him. Yes, there was still that voice in the back of his head saying, _“Nagisa did better than you,_ ” but he didn’t pay attention to it. Not after seeing how disheartened Nagisa looked at swim practice. The pout on his face was actually _extremely_ adorable.

 

Afterwards, as they were walking to the train stop together, Nagisa finally spoke up.

 

“Rei-chan,” he whined, clinging onto the fabric of his sleeve, “are you mad at me?”

 

Rei tried to keep a straight face. “Why would I be mad at you?”

 

“Becauuuse~,” Nagisa frowned, “I got a 98% on that test!”

 

“I know. I’m very proud of you, Nagisa-kun.”

 

Nagisa turned to away and puffed out his cheeks, yet still held fast to Rei’s sleeve. As they approached the bus station, it hit Rei: why not tease him a bit?

 

“I’m pretty sad, though,” he sighed, trying to sound it, “I thought I’d do really well on that.”

 

Nagisa’s attention was brought back to Rei at once. “But Rei-chan, you did fine!”

 

He shrugged in response and turned away to hide the awful grin on his face.  Nagisa gave a little whine and tugged on his sleeve.

 

“Let me make you feel better.” He sounded very earnest, and he probably was, which made Rei enjoy this all the more.

 

“I guess… wanna come over?”

 

He looked back at Nagisa as they came to a stop at the station, and Nagisa gave an enthusiastic nod. Usually, Nagisa was always the one teasing _him_ , but oh, if he only knew what Rei had in store for him.

 

*

 

Before they had even entered Rei’s room their lips were locked together in a wet, sloppy dance in which Rei was the lead. He silently thanked that his parents weren’t home as Nagisa bit his lip a little too hard, and he let out a low moan, allowing his back to be pressed up against the door. Nagisa led his knee up and lightly pushed against his already half-hard dick, causing him to lose focus for a moment. He couldn’t let Nagisa get the upper hand on him now.

 

Rei quickly found the door handle and shoved the door open, sending both of them stumbling into his room. They quickly found the bed despite being locked together, and Rei fell onto the mattress with a heavy _thump,_ followed seconds after by Nagisa. The door was left slightly ajar, but he didn’t care; he was too busy gazing at Nagisa, face flushed and eyes alight with excitement. Rei leaned against the headboard and let him straddle his lap, their crotches occasionally grinding together, needy noises escaped their mouths.

 

Rei could taste the lingering sweetness of cherry bubblegum on Nagisa’s tongue, and lapped at his lips where saliva had begun to leak from his mouth. He traced over Nagisa’s teeth, and when Nagisa tried to do the same, nipped at his lips until he was whining into Rei’s mouth.

 

Nagisa’s hands quickly undid his tie and were working at the buttons of Rei’s shirt, fumbling to unbutton it. The second one he was having immense trouble with, and without warning _ripped_ his shirt open, sending buttons flying across the room.

 

Rei stopped, withdrawing from Nagisa’s kisses and earning an annoyed groan from him in the process.

 

“I thought you said you’d make me feel better,” he panted, trailing his hand up Nagisa’s leg and letting it linger on his inner thigh.

 

“I _am_ , Rei-chan.” Nagisa murmured, grinding his hips down into Rei’s, and Rei did the best he could not to growl.

 

“Mmh-mmh, Nagisa-kun,” he sighed, bringing his hands up to pull his tie off, relishing the sound it made as it slid against the cloth, “I’m going to have to punish you for that.”

 

Nagisa’s eyes darken at the word _punish_ , and he allowed Rei to roughly put his hands behind his back and lock them in place with his tie. Once Rei was sure they were secure, he looked back to Nagisa, whose face was flushed in an alluring shade of scarlet, muscles straining as he tested his new bonds.

 

Rei leaned in to Nagisa’s ear, and bit it, letting his tongue trace its shell and he whispered.

 

“Take my pants off, Nagisa.”

 

Nagisa fussed as Rei rested against the headboard again, dick now painfully tight against his pants – but he wouldn’t let it show on his face, no, he was too busy enjoying how beautiful Nagisa looked, biting his lips, eyes wide and hazy, hair already sticking up in odd places. When he tried to go and unzip Rei’s pants, however, a mildly confused and very frustrated look passed over his face.

 

“Rei-chan, I can’t. My hands-“

 

“Use your mouth.”

 

Rei’s voice was low and guttural as he whispered the words. It took a second to sink in, but when it did, Nagisa let out a little groan and shimmied off of Rei’s lap eagerly. He sat up on his knees, so Nagisa could have proper space to work, and rested his hand on the nape of Nagisa’s neck, looking down at him as he brought his mouth closer to Rei’s tented slacks.

 

Nagisa let his tongue lay flat against the front, the warm wetness seeping through the fabric and sending shockwaves of pleasure through Rei’s body. He gritted his teeth and gave a little push of encouragement to Nagisa’s neck, who got the message and began lapping his way up to the button. He took the button between his teeth, and with some difficulty, managed to unhook it, all the while never _once_ breaking eye contact with Rei. He could feel his self-restraint waning quickly, watching Nagisa sensually unzip his pants, his lips brushing against the taut cloth.

 

Rei gave a hum of approval and slid his pants down himself, exposing his dark purple boxers which were already damp in the front. Nagisa bit his lips and eyed the bulge centimeters from his lips, but Rei tugged his hair gently to keep him from attacking his underwear.

 

“Don’t touch it.” Rei muttered, eliciting loud noises of protests from the blond. He loosened his grip on his hair, but guided Nagisa to the waistband of his briefs. He eagerly took the elastic into his mouth and tugged downwards, back arching as he got lower and lower, his ass sticking up into the air, swaying as Rei’s cock finally popped free. Nagisa moved to the other side and did the same, so that Rei was left bare, his pants pooled around his knees.

 

Nagisa opened his mouth and was ready to take in Rei, but he caught him just in time and gave a quick, sharp tug to the blond locks.

 

“Rei, _please_ -“ Nagisa choked, sounding as if he were going to cry and looked up at Rei with pleading eyes.

 

“What?” he hummed, pulling lightly on his hair again, “Please, what?”

 

“Please let me m- _ahh_ ke you feel good.”

 

Rei’s dick throbbed painfully, and well, he couldn’t say no to _that_.

 

He let go of his grasp on Nagisa’s hair and rested it on the top of his head instead, watching as the blond eagerly began mouthing his shaft, trailing his tongue up the sides and swirling it around the tip. Rei did everything he could to restrain himself from bucking his hips forward when Nagisa took him into his mouth, sucking gently before bobbing his head.

 

“Mmhp, N-Nagisa,” he huffed, beginning to feel a growing hotness in his lower stomach. Nagisa didn’t break his rhythm as he looked up at Rei, lips red and wet around his cock as he hollowed his cheeks and swallowed slowly. The sight nearly made him lose it then and there, so he looked away and gently tugged Nagisa off of his dripping shaft.

 

“Take your pants off.” It was more of an order than a suggestion, but Rei was unable to keep it from slipping past his lips in a hazy rush of air. He collapsed back against the headboard, and untucked his knees from under him, extending his legs so Nagisa was seated between them on his knees. He was glaring at Rei in a playful way, the spit dribbling down his chin catching the light of the sun peeking through his half-drawn curtains.

 

“Again, Rei, my hands are tied. I can’t.” He sassed, pulling against the tie for emphasis. Rei sighed and leaned forward, hooking his fingers around Nagisa’s belt, pulling him so that he was straddling him once again.

 

“It can’t be helped.” He purred, and tugged at the leather, unhooking it and throwing it onto the floor. Rei wrapped his arms around Nagisa’s thighs and brought him closer, grasping at his ass through his pants. Nagisa mewled and bucked his hips forward, brushing Rei’s face with the front of his shirt.

 

He made quick work of his shirt, removing his tie and unbuttoning it hastily, sliding it down Nagisa’s arms, not bothering to take it off all the way. Rei allowed his hands to roam up and down the firm muscles of his stomach and chest, feeling each groove and dip of tight muscle, occasionally stopping to play with his nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers. Needy whines from deep within Nagisa’s throat flowed past his lips, some of which sounded suspiciously like Rei’s name.

 

He nibbled his lip and slid his hands down the warm, damp skin of his sides to the start of his pants, where Rei found them already unbuttoned and half-zippered. He chuckled to himself and placed airy, light kisses along the trail of blond hair just below Nagisa’s navel as he slid his pants down slowly, boxers and all. Nagisa sighed when his cock popped free, skimming the underside of Rei’s jaw and coating it in sticky, pearly precum. When his pants were halfway down his thighs, Rei stopped – there was more cloth now, silky and warm, but Rei swore that pants normally didn’t have _silk_ as a second layer.

 

He drew his lips away from Nagisa’s stomach, and looked down to where his hands were rested, and saw a light purple color peeking through his fingers. Curious, he reached down the leg of Nagisa’s pants, trailing the fabric down, and _oh_ -

 

“Nagisa,” he whispered, withdrawing his hand, which was shaking slightly, “when did… you put these on?”

 

Rei looked up at Nagisa, whose shoulders were shaking in effort not to burst out in laughter.

 

“When you weren’t looking, Rei-chan.” He giggled.

 

Rei knew what they were – he had seen them many, _many_ times before, and Nagisa knew that they were his weakness. _“Dammit,_ ” he thought, watching the blond smile mischievously, _“he’s got the upper hand on me._ ”

 

“Honestly,” Rei grumbled, and attacked Nagisa’s hip, sucking the pale skin and nipping, turning it a beautiful dark red. Nagisa’s laughter turned into moans, and Rei once again began pulling his pants off, sliding them down over his socks – _those damn socks –_ and lifting Nagisa slightly to pull them over his knees and off of his legs, leaving him only with his knee highs and shirt on.

 

Rei quickly discarded his own pants, letting them join the clothing already on the floor, but didn’t even bother with his own shirt. He continued licking and kissing Nagisa’s hips, scaling his hands over the smooth fabric that covered his calves.

 

“A-ahh, Rei… touch me, f-fuck me, please…” Nagisa whimpered, grasping Rei’s hair in his sweaty hands as Rei bit dangerously close to his cock. He hummed against his skin as he ghosted his lips over a fresh bruise, mulling over Nagisa’s words.

 

“No.”

 

Nagisa’s grip tightened on his hair, almost painfully so, so Rei returned the gesture with a quick bite.

 

“Rei, _why_ -“

 

“Nagisa, I’m not going to fuck you,” Rei breathed, leaning away from Nagisa and sliding downwards, so his head rested on the pillow, “you need to work for it first.”

 

Nagisa clenched his jaw and whined, moving back, legs trembling as he hovered over Rei’s cock, his own dripping precum onto Rei’s stomach.

 

“Go on,” Rei cooed, pushing his glasses back up his slippery nose, “prep yourself.”

 

“God, Rei-chan,” Nagisa muttered darkly, “what has gotten into you?”

 

Rei only hummed in response and watched as Nagisa twisted his hands against his tie, reaching down to his ass. As Nagisa began fingering himself, Rei thought about what he had said: what _had_ gotten into him? Ever since swim practice, all he had wanted to do was tease Nagisa until he was reduced to a crying, wet mess, then _fuck him raw_. He thought about it as he reached over to the drawer and retrieved a condom. Maybe it was leftover anger from the test score. Maybe it had been building up for a long time.

 

Nagisa was on his third finger, bent over Rei with his mouth open, moans and whimpers leaving his lips. Rei tossed the empty packet aside and ran his hands along Nagisa’s trembling legs, snapping the socks against his thighs with soft _thumps_ to try and distract himself from his own aching erection.

 

“Rei,” Nagisa choked, licking spit from his chin, “can I…?”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Nagisa let out a sigh of relief, and whimpered as he pulled his hand away, curling them into fists behind his back. Rei held his dick up, watching as Nagisa bit his lip and lowered himself onto it. He felt the tip prod the tight ring of muscle and let out a little groan, throwing his head back and waiting as Nagisa slowly got lower and lower, enveloping him in a delicious heat.

 

Rei wanted nothing more than to thrust his hips upwards and fuck Nagisa relentlessly, but he suppressed the urge, and settled for listening to the cracked groans coming from the blond. He could feel Nagisa’s cock on his stomach, hot and heavy against his muscles.

 

Nagisa began to rock, grinding his ass down onto Rei’s dick at a slow pace. Rei kept his hands on his clothed thighs as he began moving faster, his precum coating Rei’s stomach in the thick liquid. He knew Nagisa was trying to find his spot, so he let him continue to circle atop his dick, although it was pure _torture_ for Rei. The pace was not nearly fast enough, and although it gave him great pleasure just watching Nagisa work on his cock, it throbbed painfully as the heat grew in his lower stomach.

 

Experimentally, he gave a little jerk of his hips and Nagisa let out an insanely loud wail, throwing his head backwards and arching his back. He tightened around Rei, making him briefly see stars, and by the time Rei had come back to earth, Nagisa was panting, looking down at Rei with misty eyes.

 

“Found it.” Rei gasped, licking his lips. It was more of a statement than a question, but Nagisa nodded, and instead of rocking, slowly began moving up and down, breath hitching in his throat each time Rei rubbed against his prostate.

 

Nagisa gradually picked up speed, riding Rei as best he could with his hands restrained. He was letting out delectable little gasps, and Rei couldn’t help but eat them up.

 

“Reiii~” Nagisa moaned, grinding downwards, “touch me,”

 

His needy whimper filled Rei’s ears like a sweet melody, and his eyes were drawn immediately to Nagisa’s own flushed, neglected length that was slapping against his stomach with each bounce. Rei brought a hand up, stopped, and placed it back on Nagisa’s leg, earning a loud growl from him.

 

“This is your punishment, Nagisa,” he grunted as Nagisa clenched _hard_ around him, “make me _want_ to t-touch you.”

 

Nagisa trembled and increased his speed, throwing his hips into his erratic movement. Their breathing was loud, mixing in with the sound of the constant smacking of Nagisa’s ass against Rei’s hips and only adding to Rei’s already increasing pleasure.

 

Rei rubbed Nagisa’s thighs as the boy cried out, head thrown back as he continuously brought himself down on Rei, seating himself deeper and deeper each time.He was reaching his limit – probably Nagisa as well, and after all, he didn’t want to be _too_ mean.

 

“Nagisa,” Rei husked, tapping his hip to get his attention. Nagisa lolled his head around to gaze at Rei through long, light lashes, with half-lidded eyes. His hair was matted to his forehead and his whole face, down to his collarbone, was flushed bright red in either exhaustion, or pleasure – or both, and Rei lost it.

 

In one move, he shot up and flipped their positions, so that Nagisa’s back was against the mattress and Rei was in-between his thighs. He gave a loud gasp in surprise and Rei hastily reached under him to yank the tie off, freeing his hands, then letting a hand wander down to stroke Nagisa’s dripping erection. Without breaking the established rhythm, he began plowing into the blond, making sure to hit his sweet spot every time.

 

Nagisa let out choked sobs and brought his arms up to wrap around Rei’s neck, pulling him downwards to give him a sloppy, wet, passionate kiss. His legs locked around Rei’s waist, the socks rubbing against his bare hips, and pushed him deeper, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths. Nagisa was so hot and tight around him that Rei knew he wasn’t going to last much longer – the coil in his stomach was winding tighter and tighter with each thrust.

 

“Rei, Rei, _Rei!_ ” Nagisa whimpered, taking Rei’s bottom lip between his teeth and nipping at it affectionately. Rei kissed him once then moved down his jaw, sucking at the flesh of his neck.

 

The coil in his stomach finally _snapped_ , and with one last, sloppy thrust, he came, crying out hoarsely Nagisa’s name, and tightening his grip on Nagisa’s length. He came milliseconds after with a loud moan, splattering Rei’s hand and his stomach with cum, and Rei helped him through it, despite the fact he was still recovering from his own orgasm.

 

They were both panting by the time they had come down, too exhausted to even move. Rei reluctantly pulled out, and took off the used rubber, tossing it into the nearby trashcan. Nagisa lay spent, eyes closed and a look of pure bliss on his face. Rei smiled and gathered some tissues from the nightstand, and used them to clean off his boyfriend.

 

Once they were as clean as they were going to get, Rei took Nagisa by his arms and hauled him up onto his chest, then laid back against the headboard so Nagisa was snuggled comfortably on top of him. Nagisa hummed and nuzzled into his chest as Rei drew lazy patterns on his back.

 

“Do you feel better now?” Nagisa mumbled, his hot breath ghosting over Rei’s chest.

 

Rei laughed. “Yeah.”

 

Nagisa lifted his head to look at Rei, his face still carrying the smallest hint of red.

 

“Were you really mad at me, though?”

 

“I was never really mad, Nagisa,” he sighed, carding his fingers through his yellow locks, “I was a little jealous, _maybe_ , but I was never mad. I just wanted to tease you a bit, I guess.”

 

“ _Jealous_? Rei-chan was _jealous_?” Nagisa gasped sarcastically, a smile creeping onto his lips. Rei chuckled and closed his eyes, letting his hand rest in Nagisa’s hair.

 

“I love you, Nagisa.” he said, opening one eye to look down at him. Nagisa had buried his face in Rei’s chest, but he could tell that he was blushing. Nagisa could dish it out, but he could never handle it when it was directed towards him.

 

“I love you too.” He mumbled, and Rei couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s shy tone. They were both sweaty, and it was hot, yet both were perfectly comfortable in each other’s arms, listening to the world go on outside the window, to time passing them by – but they didn’t care. What mattered was that there, in that moment, they were one.

**Author's Note:**

> beta credits to [this girl](http://akikolikesstuff.tumblr.com/). thank you for putting up with me.
> 
> i don't know guys. I was in a Reigisa mood.
> 
> leave a comment or say hi @ [my tumblr](http://otomeflakes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> hope you... enjoyed? ( 　ﾟ,_ゝﾟ)


End file.
